redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88
--LordTBT Talk! 19:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall wikia Ladyamber88, if you got any ask: me, Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, orDannflow Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail 1 and 2 :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale I noticed that you made a fan fic. There's a problem, though. If you want it to appear with the others on the Fan Fiction page, you should add to the top and you need to add Category:Fan Fiction to the bottom of the page. That should make it appear. If not, you may have to go to the Redwall Fan Fiction page and add in the title, in the same way the others are. -Black Hawk Talk! 23:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Dialects I Couldn't help but read your post, but if you need help with dialects, I'm good in them. I can do everything from highlander (Ye Ken?) to Pure Ferret(Vhat do you vont?) to hare (Jolly good ole chap, wot wot!) to mole(Gurt noisy burdbags, hurr) Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Here are six names: Ripblood, Dringhe, Crotod, Xurxeo, Jidpoi, and Friraw (Another good on eis ripred, but I might use that myself in a fan fic after Martin the warrior II) Shieldmaiden Talk! 23:52, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Go ahead Use them. The only one I might use is Ripred- but who says we can't use the same name? BJ uses named twice- thrice, even.Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Ask any Question! That's why I'm here. Like Treeclimber said, 100, 150 max.And you are not bugging me- any questions are fine. PS- otters, squirels and mice are my favorite. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! --Ladyamber88 02:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm such a jerk- I should have put this earlier I noticed your sig doesn't have a picture or a link to your talk page. Well, here's how to edit your sig: PS- If you have any questions, ask Sambrook- he made the template i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. 1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) 2.)Here's what to edit: A.)Replace my name with yours B.)change the color (if desired) C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. 3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy* Orchid lime* Maroon Aqua* Aquamarine Turquoise* Magenta Chocolate* Cyan Salmon* Goldenrod Fuchsia* Khaki Olive* Thistle Tomato* Wheat Red * blue crimson* saffron green* teal orange* purple yellow* black silver 4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. 5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences 6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. 7.) Paste the signature in the signature box 9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around Okay, Obviously the instructions above are turning out wrong. GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Go to Sambrook's user page and click on the content lnk that says "Sig template." Thatw ill take you to the instructions. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Here, Ill post it up. i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hmm- Good sig, but you might want to make your pixel number larger on the image- I can barely see it. Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Np :D Glad I could help, It looks great! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) type in a larger number where it says 20 px. just make the number larger [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) OK, Go to the red MORE in the upper right hand corner, clickon it it, then click on mypreferences. scroll down until you see my signature. Click on it, and hit the right arrow key until you reach the pixel number. 70 pixels is what I have down for mine. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) hmm... you may want to put it to about 40 px (unless thats what it is... then make it 35) other than that, it looks great! Merry Christmas! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 14:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ok, done! Merry Christmas to you too! :)--ladyamber88 Talk! 18:53, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, that's better. Your sig is good! KIU is Shieldmaiden talk for "Keep it up." I have to make a long post, so if you give an answer, you may wait a bit. Shieldmaiden Talk! 01:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *Winks rougishly* Any time, mess matey!! BTW, I'm an otter. Shieldmaiden Talk! 05:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to say, I love the squirrels of redwall, one of my favorites being Lady Amber:)--Tree Climber Talk! 16:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Martim's pretty strong I thinhe could do it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:39, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ?? When did I say that? On my user paeg, I said I was Finnbarr's sister. Oh well, I never said I was an otter either. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Matthias is My favorite character they had a good picture of. IE, use in sig! (The tagg picture was good, but I have it on my desktop already.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Update After Martin finds the otteress. Lawd. Heeheehee . . . WAAAAAAAAAAA Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) He is. Did I say "she?" Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:38, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, Martin finds VIOLET, at the river moss, who is Gammage's wife (y'know, the one tossed overboard in chapter ten.) LAWD, on the other hand, is at the source of water to noonvale and destroyed the vial of poison Wraith was about to use on the water. He was attacked by Zounzdican's army, and was captuered. Clear now? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:48, 28 December 2008 (UTC) huh. I wish. Then I wouldn't have to- (Well, I can't say.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) scar I was just about to start section III when I got your message! Expect more soon! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:03, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Scary I was about to read your newest I'll be there in a sec. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) According to my calculations, There are 642 vermin left. I think you should either lessen the number of hares, increase the number of vermin, or both. (AWESOME!!! KIU!!!) Your friend Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not easily bugged Any time, matey! An idea- Maybe Zelsh runs into a horde of Brownrats, kills the leader, and takes over. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) No comment Why do you think I put a link in???? Click on Brownrats (The blue text), and it'll take you to an article about them. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:04, 29 December 2008 (UTC) (NOTE- It might have spoilers from Eulalia, so if you don't want any, I'll give you a breif run-down with no spoilers.) Shieldmaiden signing out! Pats you on back Now you know how I felt when I joined for the first time! I knew NOTHING about wikis. Well, 2 months, almost three, and you'll get the hang of it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:09, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Anytime, anytime Any q's, I'm here. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) BTW, finished MTWIIRTN part II, started part three! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, Anything wrong? Anything you confused about, or think is stupid or corny? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I don't think Lawd would have had it any other way. He would have gon ot fighting one way or another. (Obviously, the Long Patrol and Ballaw wil vow revenge! Let's see who gets her!) You didn't mention Brome or Trubbs, I noticed. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:41, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, LADY AMBER88!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ladyamber88, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 02:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ART means Alternate Reality Tunnel. BT, Update on MTWII RTNpart III Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I alwase thought that Gingivere would be only a lttle bit bigger than skip, if not the same size.--Tree Climber Talk! 22:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) if you want, I can refin e them for you (the poem.) I'll keep the basics, but will change wording for sake of rythym(HDYST?) and rhyme. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) re: Poem Here ya go! You mustn't fight the vermin horde Save it for the murdering lord. Let them travel over to you, Heed my words, what you must do: Let them besiege my Redwall Abbey, So you may find the slaves and set them free. When the time has come, I shall call You must go out and challenge them, Take my blade and challenge all Fight for Redwall, and recall: Hit him doown below the kne on his leg- And whatver you do, don’t listen to him beg!" Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Covers face with paws* Awww, thanks, Matey!! ;) Update MTWPart III. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Awww Thanks, matey! Adding more right after this- and I;m still working on MTWII . . . . Shieldmaid of Redwall Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Update On both Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:38, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Stupid me I'll fix that right now- though Violet's last name is Galdeep. Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) True, but I am, unfortunatly, a perfectionist. --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Grins Woldn't 'ave it any other way, matey! About to add more . . . afte I nip over somewheres to check u on something. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:11, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I won't At least, not in this chapter . . . muahahahaha!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Updat eon MTW Return 2 Noonvale. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) maybe because A) He was half drowned B) He had his ear ripped off by Stormfin C) He's just regained consiousness. That answer you question? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Do you really throw up if you have you ear ripped off? Sure, it would kill(not literally), but would you throw up. I suppose if you have the other stuff you would. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 22:04, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Updating in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . 0! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re- TQ Update on Taggerung QuestShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:31, 4 January 2009 (UTC) RE- TQuest No, it's an out break of fever. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!! --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:32, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thise wer my original thoughts, But an infirmary sister would probably know how to not poison them Also, I needed a reason for Tagg to leave Redwall. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:42, 4 January 2009 (UTC) BTW- updtae on Taggerung Quest. Similar, But Redwallers have already experienced it, and know wher e to find them. It's different- It shuts yor body down, strips away your energy, mainly affecting the lungs and heart . . . in fact. I plan to make this the sickness that wiped out Loamhedge!--Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ere's wot I'd do: Melenda needs a lesson in humility. Tam's right- slaying vermin ain't as easy as it looks. So, have her wounded. (Say, losing an ear or an eye, or badly cut somewheres.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) i figured you go for that one Like Lady Amber in Mossflower! Harhar! (thinks back to fond memories of besiging kotir . . .)Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Har har! NO trouble at all! Just post a picture (On your user page) then click on it, edit it and them put this under licensing: Fanart used with permission. Category:Fan Art [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) My sister said no to post it and freak you guys out for at least a week. Grr, If'n I did that, It'd feel like betrayal. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Note Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks, good idea! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Yay! I made it into a short song! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you. Thnx.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:54, 7 January 2009 (UTC) IF yuu give Zelsh a minor victory, make it either by luck, cunning, or sombody at redwall fails their part f the plan. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Happy b-day. In the story presently she is about 14 years old. I don't know how many seasons that would be.--Tree Climber Talk! 00:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) about 14, acc. to TC. BTW, this is around the era of PoL. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:24, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, in english According to Treeclimber, Rkky is currently 15 seasons oled, and tghis story is set around the pearls of Lutra era. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IIIShieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC) silly me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! Hope it's a good un! Best wishes, Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be 14 next month. Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Really? Then... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Have a good'un!! *winks* --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 16:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Am I the youngest in the wiki? Man, I'm still gonna be 14 in December! Hehe. Happy Birthday! Sambrook the otter Need anything? 01:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Please read! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge!--Tree Climber Talk! 23:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) "Leave a message after the beep?" That is SO clichéd- and FUNNY!!!!!! Anyways, maybe you should have Zlsh kill somebody, or put together a siege tower and get insid the walls, but not in the Abbey, kinda like in Loamhedge. If you do that, Make SURE at least one creature, preferably Armel, Melenda, or Doogy is caught by Zelsh when he gets in the walls. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) BTW Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Taggerung Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) also, perhaps you could kill Zelsh in either a satisfying way, or hav ehim die in a way such as, say, poison or some thing. An maybe you could bring Araltum and whatername, Iraltum, into it- say, they became Warriors after the pine groves were freed . . Something unexpected. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) If I told you, You'd kill me! A himt, though: Nightshade the Seer Lonna Bowstripe Mangiz Grissoul What do they have in common? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:32, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Short, but sweet- Hey, Lady Amber, I absolutely love you "Please Leave a meassage after the beep... er, click" Thing. Lol. I can't wait to finish Rakkety Tam so I can read you fan fic- I hear its really good. :) Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:06, 16 January 2009 (UTC) xD sorry, I'm random like that. ::) Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yep. name one otter seer in the whole serires. NOT ONE!!!!! it's a disgrace to our speicies! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) If you have read high rhulain, is a bard, like Ould Zillo the Bard an otter seer?--Tree Climber Talk! 02:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) first time for everything. I like seers . . . Good ones, at least. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) He had more than one dream, with many futuristic insights in each, so it didn't just happen one time, confusing???--Tree Climber Talk! 03:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) HI Update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part III and Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:12, 17 January 2009 (UTC) update A Coneslinger's Revenge Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Uh-oh I don't think you'll like what I just put down . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) not all but some. And I just updated . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Don't you mean CLEVER Redeye, EVIL Redeye? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I am EXTREMELY hard too offend . . . update! muahahahahaa! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Updte! Guess you'll have to find out . . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) OK, dudette READ THE UPDATE!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) get who? Remember? fight? BTW, UPDATE (yes, going to update again soon as I finish this . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) UPDATE yes, it says who dies . . . Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) hey, Don't make me add more to the list. So far: Grumm Lawd Jeod Future: ????????? ?????? and maybe ?????, more or less in order. BTW, reread the bold text. Clues . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:56, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have a friend who's crazy over Lady Amber. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 14:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) LOL I read Mossflower and I was, like, clinging to my seat, crying, "Don't kill Lady Amber! Don't kill Lady Amber!" I am thanking my lucky stars that BJ didn't kill her. Can you look at my two fan-fics: Hollyfire's Tale and Nightmoon? Hollyfire's Tale has squirrels. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 19:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! What's your fan-fic? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 19:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) HOLA update on Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:30, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, I know- I Had to kill somebeast. Almost wish I'd killed Gammage Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) dn't forget Aryah, Urran and Burdock, take your pick . . .Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) i mean which do you thinkk is most likly? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know!